Hop, Run, Slither, Fly?
by Etsuko Emiko Himura Hikari
Summary: The story goes that the Hikari's are abandon by their families and left in the forest. The Yami's were raised in the forest and long for their other halves. One day the Yami's find the home of the Hikari's and things get out of hand. Will the Yami's get the Hikari's to love them or will the Hikari's face another problem?
1. Summery and Proluge

**Summery:**  
This story is going to be how the Hikari's and Yami's are animals that can turn human. The Yami's are very sadistic in the story and the Hikari's are well innocent (well some of them). With some OC of my own and my Yami's (her name is Mae) will be in the story as well. The story goes that the Hikari's are abandon by their families and left in the forest. With some strength together they built a little home in the forest so they can all live in peace. The Yami's were raised in the forest and long for their other halves. One day the Yami's find the home of the Hikari's and things get out of hand. Will the Yami's get the Hikari's to love them or will the Hikari's face another problem.

Also this story will contain torture and sexual things as this is a story for my Yami, Mae, who is really into that. Why? I don't know. She's a writer as well so read her stories if your into torture and all those things related to that. Her name is The Master of the Shadow Realm here on FanFiction.

The Yami's and their animal form  
Bakura Tozokuo: snake  
Night Shukagri: wolf  
Rakknar Shukagri: wolf  
Malik Blishtar: lion  
Yami Sennen: eagle  
Seto Kaiba: cheetah

The Hikari's and their animal form  
Ryou Bakura: kitten  
Etsuko Himura: bunny  
Youta Himura: bunny  
Marik Ishtar: fox  
Yugi Muto: panda  
Jonouchi Katsuya: dog

I don't own any characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story and the characters Etsuko Himura and Youta Himura while Mae owns Night Shukagri and Rakknar Shukagri. So please review and favorite, please and thank you.

* * *

 **Prologue:**  
In the world you are born as an animal and a human. Every one lived in harmony and everyone has a mate. Though some were not satisfied with what animal their child or children has been born with. In a little town, near the river, there lived six lights. These lights were best friends since they were babies and their parents are also good friends, but some of them disagreed on the animal their child was born. One day six lights were playing outside with each other as it was summer time of their 15 years of life.

Ryou Bakura, the third youngest light, was born as a kitten. In his cat form, his fur is pure white, he has little paws and tail, and has emerald eyes. In his human form he has pale skin, pure white hair, emerald eyes, has a slim figure and is the third shortest. His family however consists of giant cats like lions and tigers, thus his father had shun Ryou for not being born a big cat.

Etsuko Himura, the youngest light, and Youta Himura, the second youngest light, are twins and they were born as bunnies. In her bunny form, Etsuko is very small with pure white and red at the bottom fur and has red eyes. In her human form she has white hair with red at the bottom with red eyes, pale skin, and although she is the second shortest, she has a good body with size C cups. Youta, in his bunny form, has black fur with orange eyes and is a bit bigger than his sister. In human form he has black hair with orange eyes, pale skin with a slim body that has some abs forming and is the the third tallest. Their family however consist of wild hares and wild rabbits, thus their mother tried to make them wild but when that plan had failed, she and the rest of their family ignored them.

Marik Ishtar, the second oldest light, was born a fox. In his fox form his fur is sandy blond, his body and tail are very slender, has lavender eyes, and his teeth are sharp but not sharp enough to cut through some meats. In his human form he has tan skin, lavender eyes, shandy blond hair, and a nice figure with the perfect waist being the second tallest. His family does consists of foxes but is a rare animal to be as most of them are bigger dog like animals like wolfs or hyenas. Marik's father had mistreated Marik for being born as a fox instead of a bigger animal and has bullied him for a long time, no one in his family every helped him.

Yugi Muto, the third oldest light, was born a panda. In his panda form he is very small for most pandas, he had black and amethyst fur with some gold fur appearing on top of his head, and amethyst eyes. In human form he has amethyst and black hair with blond bangs, has amethyst eyes, peach skin, and is the shortest of the six but he has a good figure with some muscles. His family consist of bears but Yugi's grandfather was the only other panda besides Yugi. His father was a black bear and was disappointed when he learned his child had been born a panda and not a black bear like him, thus he treated Yugi like he wasn't his.

Jonouchi Kastuya, the oldest light, was born a dog. In his dog form he is big, has blond fur, and honey brown eyes. In his human form he has blond hair, honey brown eyes, a slight tan, and a well built body with abs as well as being the tallest of the six. His family consist of the bigger dog like hyenas or wolves but his mother was a dog and he ended up like her. Thus when his mother left, Jonouchi's father and family abused him for he had his mothers genes.

"Gah it's so hot today!" Marik complains as he drops to the floor after a long game of freeze tag.

"Come on Marik it's summer it's suppose to be hot." Ryou replies as he shakes his head.

"Maybe we should get some water?" Yugi suggest.

"That would be good." Jonouchi agrees.

"Oh I'll get some water for us." Etsuko volunteers as she gathers the water pouches to fill them with water in the river.

"I'll help out." Youta says as he helps his little sister pick up the pouches full of water and passes them to the other lights.

After their drink they all sit down in a circle.  
"Today is such a good day!" Ryou glees.

"Yeah and now that it's summer we can do what we want." Marik says excitedly as he and Jonouchi high five each other.

"We still can't enter the forest though." Etsuko reminds them.

"Yeah so we can't do whatever we want." Yugi giggles. Both blonds pout and grumble about being old enough to do what they want.

"Come on just a few more summers and we'll be able to go." Youta reminds them, lifting their spirits up.

"Your right and when that day comes we'l-" Jonouchi starts to say when their parents come out of Marik's house as heads towards them.

"Uh oh." Marik says as they all stand up as their parents reach them.

"Children gather your things." Yugi's father says. "Now."

"Uh but fath-" Yugi starts to say.

"Now boy!" Marik's father yells at them as they all get scared and head to their home to gather their belongings. They all didn't have much since their families didn't bother buying them things. As they finish packing they meet their parents where they left them.

"Follow us now." Etsuko's and Youta's mother orders as they all walk away from the village towards the forest. The Hikari's look at each other with worry as they start to go inside the forest. Unlike most forest where they have beautiful scenery and lovely birds, this one is just creepy and scary. This forest is always dark and full of dangers of wild animals and maniacs.

After for what seemed like hours, they stop at a little clear area surrounded by the trees.

"Now you six will be good and will not fight against us understand." Jonouchi's father says. All of the lights nod as their parents tie them up.

"W-why are you tying us up?" Yugi asks with fear in his voice.

"So you won't fight us child." Yugi's father replies as he kicks Yugi in the gut.

"Ahh!" Yugi scream and falls to the ground because of the pain.

"Yugi!" The other lights yell out as Yugi's father starts to beat him up.

"You shouldn't worry about your friend when you need to worry about yourselves." Ryou's father says as he grabs Ryou by the hair and starts to slap him. Then he grabs his dagger and stabs Ryou in the arm.

"Ahhh father stop!" Ryou pleads as he cries in pain and fear.

"Stop hurting him!" Etsuko and Youta yell but quickly become quiet when either own parents look at them.

"You two are going to pay for being born." Their father growls as he and their mother take out a whip and start to whip the twins.

"You two are next." Marik's father gives an evil smirk as he and Jonouchi's father bring out many sharp item and start to torture the two older boys.

After for what seemed like a million years, the adults stop torturing the lights. Yugi has some bruises on his stomach, arms and legs, with some cuts on those areas. Ryou is bleeding from his head and has a few stab wounds on his arms. Etsuko and Youta have many whip marks all around especially on their backs which are bleeding badly. Jonouchi has scratch and bite mark all around with a few stab wounds in his gut. Marik has a few bruises on his chest and a marking on his back that his father gave him. All of them are laying down in each other's blood with some tears.

"This is for all you brats did to us." Marik's mother scowls as she unties them.

"Now listen and listen good. You six are to never to return to our town again. We don't care where you go or what you do but you stay away." Yugi's mother orders.  
"Do we make ourselves clear?" Ryou's mother questions.

They stay quiet since they are in to much pain to even move.

"Answer children!" Ryou's father yells.

"Y-yes." They all answer in sadness, fear, and anger with their voice raspy from screaming and crying.

"Good." Jonouchi's father replies as they leave the lights.

After their parents had left they all tried to get up and move. After a few hours they manage to clean themselves up.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi asks as Etsuko finishes cleaning his cuts.

"I don't know but we have to find shelter soon." Ryou replies as he finishes cleaning Marik's wounds.

"But where? We don't know how to survive in the woods!" Jonouchi yells a bit as Youta finishes bandaging his bite wounds.

"We just have to figure it ou- Yugi hold still- out and try to survive." Etsuko says with a bit of hope as she finishes patching Yugi up.

"Etsuko is right. We need to find a place to live." Marik agreed as he winces a bit.

"Then let's get out of here before the night comes which will be soon." Youta says as he looks at the sky.

"Will we be alright? No one needs more patching up before we go?" Ryou asks as the rest of the Hikari's shake their head before they get up and start to walk in deeper into the darkest and most dangerous part of the woods.

That was over a year ago and it is now the summer of their 16th year of life. You see after they went deeper in the forest, Ryou accidentally walked in some thick vines and passed all the way in where he found a little lake with a waterfall and a clear clean area to build a home. After he return to the rest of the lights they all went in and decided to build a home there where they won't be disturb and can live in peace.

Yet they didn't know that all the time that they lived there five other animals where watching them.

Now Ryou and Etsuko are making breakfast for the rest lights who are still asleep.

"A whole year Ryou that's amazing." Etsuko says with delight.

"Yes who knew we would be able to find this place and live happily." Ryou comments as they smile.

"Hmm I'm glad now I'll wake up Youta and Yugi while you get Jonouchi and Marik deal okay!" Etsuko yells as she runs to wake up the two boys.

"Hey that's not fair Etsu!" Ryou laughs as he goes to wake up Jonouchi first.

"Jou wake up." Ryou says as he knocks on Jonouchi's door and opens it. "Jou wake up." He walks in and shakes him lightly.

"Fife mow munties (five more minutes)." Jonouchi says sleepily.

"Jou if you don't wake up there won't be any breakfast for you." Ryou giggles when Jounouchi jumps up from his bed when Ryou said breakfast.

"Breakfast where?" Jonouchi says with hunger.

"Down stairs now go wash your hands and go down." Ryou smiles and walks out of Jonouchi's room and into Marik's.

"Marik time to wake up." Ryou says with a slight loud voice as he walks to him. Marik keeps sleeping. "Marik come on wake up." Ryou whines a bit as Marik doesn't move. "Okay but don't blame me if you get sick." Ryou warns as he grabs the glass of water next to Marik. He smiles a bit as he tries to hold in his laughter as he pours the water over Marik's head.

"That's so cold!" Marik screams as he jumps up and falls off his bed.

"Oh Marik this happens almost every morning." Ryou chuckles.

"It's not my fault." Marik pouts.

"Sure it's not. Now wash up breakfast is rea-" Ryou gets interrupted by a thump and some yelling.

"Etsuko! Youta! You two get back here!" Ryou and Marik look out of Marik's room to see the panda chasing the two rabbits down to the kitchen.

"What did they do now?" Marik asks.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ryou shakes his head and smiles while walking to the kitchen.

This was a normal morning for the lights but somewhere in the forest five wild animals look at the hidden place the Hikari's where in. They nod and run back to a hidden cave in the forest where they change to human form.

"Is today the day we make the move?" A tall dark skinned teenager named Malik Blishtar asks. Malik is a tan lion and is the second oldest of these six mysterious men/animals.

"Of course dumbass. Were you not listening to our master when he said that today was the day we get our mates." A tall pale skinned teenager named Bakura Tozokuo scowls. Bakura is a white snake and is the third youngest of the six.

"Oh don't start arguing you two." A tall brunet who is rubbing his temples is named Seto Kiba. Seto is a lean cheetah and is the oldest out of the six.

"Oh let them argue. It's funny when they're almost at each other's throats." A blond teenage girl named Night Shukagri chuckles. Night is a dark blond wolf and is the youngest out of the six.

"Yeah and then they'll get in trouble again. We've seen this so many times and I'm not going to get in trouble again because of those two idiots." A tri-haired teenager named Yami Sennen glares. Yami is a tri-haired eagle and is the third oldest of the six.

"Hey!" Marik and Bakura yell.

"Oh lighten up Yami don't have a stick in your ass like Seto." A black haired teenager named Rakknar Shukagri laughs. Rakknar is a pure black wolf and is the second youngest of the six as well as the twin brother of Night.

These six are called the Yami's as they are a form of pure darkness.

"I do not have a stick up my ass Rakknar." Seto growls.

"Sure you don't." The rest of the Yami's say with a laugh.

"Quiet all of you." A dark deep voice says from a deeper part of the cave.

The Yami's go silent as they listen to the voice.

"Now it's time for you six to bring your mates here. You have until tomorrow for them to be here. I will not be disappointed, right?" The voice says.  
"No sir." They say as they walk out heading to the Hikari's.

"We are finally getting our mates! I wonder if they'll like us?" Malik questions.

"Even if they don't we can force them." Night says with a smirk. They all smile or smirk evilly as they transform and head to the Hikari's home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N:

Ely: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I have to many distractions. Oh and joining me here are Etsuko my inner self and Youta one of my many Yami's.

Etsuko: Hello everyone and the distraction is all because of a certain someone.

Youta: I should beat her to a pulp but I want to beat Rakknar more. Oh am I suppose to say hello? Sup.

Etsuko: You shouldn't say that you know it's not true. Somewhat.

Ely: that's very true.

Youta: S-Shut up! I will beat him!

Etsuko: hehe well now you'll all read this chapter and see what happens to the Hikari's!

Youta: Like and Review if you want.

Ely: I don't own any characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this story and the characters Etsuko Himura and Youta Himura while Mae owns Night Shukagri and Rakknar Shukagri. So please review and favorite, please and thank you. Ciao Ciao!

Down in the diner the Hikari's are eating breakfast.

"Mmm~ you two really are the best cooks in the world!" Jonouchi says as he chows down more food.

"Thank you and slow down. The food isn't going anywhere." Ryou smiles as he eats slowly.

"Oh leave him be Ry. You know he loves food." Marik gobbles down his food.

"Come on Yugi we said we were sorry." Youta laughs as he tries to convince Yugi.

"And we won't do it again." Etsuko giggles as she takes a bite of her food while nudging Yugi.

"Nope! I'm not forgiving you two this time!" Yugi crosses his arms trying to ignore the two bunnies on either side of him.

"What did you two do to Yug'?" Jonouchi ask with food in his mouth.

"We did not jump on him so he can wake up." The twins smile innocently as they drink their milk.

"Sheesh and I thought I had it bad when Ryou wakes me up." Marik snickers as Yugi glares at him.

"I would rather Ryou wake me up than these two!" Yugi yells.

"Now now Yugi don't be mad. Etsuko and Youta say sorry to Yugi and actually mean it." Ryou lectures.

"But we do mean it!" The twins say as they hug Yugi. "We really are sorry Yugi, please forgive us." They give Yugi a very sad hurt bunny expression.

"Oh no not this ti- ugh fine you two win." Yugi sighs as the two make very very happy expression.

"Really you forgive us?!" Etsuko asks.

"Yes I forgive you too." Yugi smiles at the two.

"Yeah! We love you Yugi." They both say as they smother him with hugs and kisses.

"That worked itself out." Jonouchi chuckles.

"Look at the little ones Jou and Ry, they're all grown up." Marik gives the two a wink.

"Ahhh yes but they are still short." Jounouchi snickers.

"Hey I'm taller than Ryou!" Youta points at the kitty.

"I am not short!" Both Yugi and Etsuko scream a bit.

With another commotion in the diner the Hikari's don't notice the door of their home opening.

"They have very bad security." Bakura says as all the Yami's transform into their human form and walk in the house quietly.

"Well to be fair they didn't expect to be watched." Yami says.

"Hehe and that was their mistake." Night chuckles as they all walk near the diner.

"Ah me and Etsuko were talking about having a picnic today. Do you guys want to do it?" Ryou asks.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Jonouchi and Yugi say as they all laugh.

"Great then we need to start on the food, pack the utensils, and get some games." Youta says as Yugi's eyes shine with the word game.

"Alright what would everyone want?" Marik asks as Jonouchi was about to answer when a voice interrupted.

"Hmm some meat will do good." Malik answers.

"As well as some treats." Rakknar adds.

"Oh don't forget the drinks." Seto smirks as they all walk in the diner.

The Hikari's eyes widen wondering who these people where and how did they get in their home. Jonouchi, Marik, and Youta glare at the new comers while Yugi, Ryou and Etsuko look at them with fear and wonder.

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want?" Marik growls.

"Calm down we just need you six to come with us." Malik responds.

"What makes you think we will go with you?! We don't even know you!" Jonouchi says as Youta gets Yugi, Ryou, and Etsuko in back of Marik and Jonouchi who stood up.

"Because we say so now we asked nicely so don't make us use force." Seto says.

"Oh let them put up a fight. It cute seeing the weak trying to win." Night laughs which makes the lights go unease.

"We ain't going with you and if you want a fight you'll get a fight." Jonouchi growls as he bares his teeth and claws.

"Oh Seto calm your bitch down." Rakknar sighs.

"I ain't no bitch you bastard!" Jonouchi gets into fighting mode. "Now leave before we get physical."

"Is that suppose to scare us?" Bakura cackles. "I've heard better threats."

"Please w-we don't know who you people are but we did nothing wrong. We just want to live in peace." Ryou pleads as Bakura looks at him straight in the eye.

"Oh there's my kitten. Sorry but you belong to us now." Bakura walks towards them but gets stop by Jonouchi who stands in front of him.

"Don't get near him." He growls.

Bakura rolls his eyes. "Your getting really annoying bitch maybe I should beat you to a pulp and-"

"Don't worry about him Bakura I got him." Seto says as he walks up to Jonouchi and looks down on him. "Back down mutt before you get punished."

"I ain't no mutt and I'll put on a fight before you can even touch my family." Jonouchi growls.

"Then punishment it is." Seto grabs Jonouchi shirt to pull him out of Bakura's way when Jonouchi kicks him and bites his hand making him let go.

"Well well the dog does have a good built. He might beat you Seto." Yami teases knowing that Seto would win.

Seto glares at Yami for a bit and then he goes back to Jonouchi who is ready to fight. He punches the dog who punches back as they now start a fight. With the Yami's they stay silent but the Hikari's they yell and worry about their friend's safety.

"Jonouchi stop fighting!" Yugi pleads.

"Don't hurt our friend!" Etsuko yells.

"Come on Jou beat him!" Marik yells.

"Marik!" Ryou hits him in the head lighty.

"What?! If he beats him that's one opponent down." Marik explains.

"Come on Jou this shouldn't be hard for you!" Youta tries to encourage him.

"Will you guys shut up and help me he's too strong." Jonouchi pushes Seto away since he was on top of him.

"Oh so the bitch is getting tired then that's one down five to go." Malik smirks while he looks at Marik. He looks at Rakknar since his bitch is also one of the ones that is protecting the rest. "Let's get ours Rakknar."

"Hmm agreed." Rakknar smirks as they walk towards Marik and Youta.

"Come with us and you won't suffer the same fate as the mutt there." Malik points at where the cheetah and dog where fighting and the cheetah was winning.

"Ha we aren't going down without a fight." Marik growls as he hates his teeth and claws and Youta bares his claws as well but he also gets two knives.

"That's so cute thinking you two could beat a wolf and a lion." Rakknar laughs as they bare their teeth and claws, showing a bit how vicious their animals are.

"So what? You guys may be a bit bigger that doesn't mean we can't stand our ground and win." Youta glares at them.

"Let's see you try." Malik grins psychotically as they lunge forward to the fox and the bunny but they swiftly dodge and hit them in the head. They too start fighting.

"We have to run." Whispers Etsuko to Ryou and Yugi.

"What? We can't leave them." Yugi whispers back.

"Those other guys are distracted right now and if we don't take this chance we won't be able to find someone to help us." Etsuko whispers.

"She's right we have to find someone to help us." Ryou whisper agrees.

"Fine let's hurry they aren't looking." Yugi whispers as they walk to the door slowly and quietly not noticing that one of the new comers was missing.

As they get closer to exiting the diner a hand stops them.

"And where do you three think your going." Night smirks at them as they start to shake. "Well answer." She looks at them.

"N-no where." Etsuko answers.

"Oh really because it looked like you three were trying to run away." Bakura and Yami appear behind them.

"Jonouchi! Youta! Marik! Help!" All three say.

Jonouchi heard them but when he turned to see what was wrong Seto manage to pin him down.

"Never turn your back at your opponent mutt." Seto whispers in his ear as he tied his hands behind his back.

"Damn it you bastard!" Jonouchi tries to kick him but Seto would just slap him.

"Damn it." Youta tries to help Jonouchi but Rakknar hits his head and then pulls his hair to his face.

"Maybe you should worry about yourself before you worry of others." Rakknar snickers as he to ties Youta but he ties him so his arms are at his side.

"Your bastard let my friends go." Marik snarls as he and Malik continue to fight.

"No no no little fox you'll be captive like them." Malik says before he pounces at him. Yet the pounce was so hard that it made him bang his head and he started to lose conscious. The last thing he saw was his family crying out for him before he closed his eyes _"I'm sorry."_ was the last thought in his head before darkness clouded his subconscious.

"Marik!" The rest of the Hikari's scream and they try to get to their friend.

"Nice going Malik. You knocked him out." Yami growls.

"Hey at least he won't fight anymore." Malik smirks as he throws Malik over his shoulder and walk to the rest.

"Yes but now these are gonna make a racket all the way back." Bakura scowls as the Hikari's are in tears and calling to their fallen friend hoping he would wake up now.

"Shut up!" Malik roars at them which makes them stop shouting but tears and sniffles can be heard and seen.

"Well now that you've stopped you will now listen to us and follow us." Yami says as he holds Yugi's chin to face him.

"And don't try to run away or you'll be punished far worse." Bakura says with a smirk as he holds Ryou close to him.

As each yami takes their own hikari they start to walk out of the Hikari's home. They all walk out of the secret hideout of the Hikari's as they walk deeper into the forest.

A few hours later they are still in forest but they made camp as seeing that the Hikari's couldn't move anymore. The Hikari's are huddled in a group together as Ryou has Marik's head on his lap since he still hasn't woken up yet. The Yami's make a fire and they huddle together around the fire.

"Why couldn't we just force them to continue walking. We would have gotten there by now." Rakknar complains.

"I agree who cares if they are tired we should let them crawl if their feet hurt." Bakura scowls.

"Hmm yes but what if they fainted then we would have to carry them." Yami states.

"Well depends on who faints because I'm sure if the weaker ones faint the mutt and boy-bunny would complain like when they wanted to carry the fox." Malik says as he remembered the first few hours the said dog and bunny were complaining that they should carry the fallen fox. Until their Yami's tied their mouths with a cloth so they would stop speaking.

"All we would need to do is either knock them out or shut their mouths. But I prefer to make them fall unconscious." Night smiles evilly.

"Either way it's better for them to rest now so later they won't fall asleep or fall unconscious so easily when we have fun with them." Seto smirks as the rest of the Yami's nod in agreement when realizing this.

"Then that's makes better sense besides our master did say tomorrow night we had to be there." Bakura says with a grin.

"Hmm then we have loads of time." Yami says as he lays down.

"Marik please wake up." Ryou shakes Marik again hoping it would wake his friend up.

"Hmm maybe water would help wake him up." Jonouchi suggests.

"If you remember we don't have water on us." Youta says.

"What do we do then?" Etsuko asks with worry.

"The only thing we can do. We have to ask for water." Yugi says.

"We can't ask." Ryou says.

"I doubt they'll give us some." Jonouchi says. "They'll probably want us to beg."

"What choice do we have! Marik has been sleeping to long. He needs to wake up." Yugi says.

"Ugh fine who's going to ask?" Youta looks at them.

"Not me." Ryou and Etsuko say.

"I would but I'm too scared." Yugi smiles weakly.

"So it's you and me buddy." Jonouchi looks at Youta.

"Yeah it is." Youta looks at Jonouchi.

"Why don't we both do it." The blond says.

"Ugh fine." The blacked hair boy says.

They both get up and walk up to the Yami's who stop talking and look at the two Hikari's.

"Hmm what do you two want?" Seto looks at them.

Jounouchi gulps a bit but he glares at them and speaks. "We want water for our friend."

"Hmm not even for your self?" Rakknar raises an eyebrow.

"We just want him to wake up." Youta says as he glares at them especially to a certain lion.

"Oh and what makes you think we will give you water to waste on your friend." Bakura smirks.

"That's all we ask for." Jonouchi says. "We aren't even asking it for ourselves we just want some to we can wake him up."

They Yami's look at each other and nod.

"Fine." Seto throws a water flask to them and Jonouchi catches it.

"Thank you." Youta says as they walk back to the rest of the Hikari's.

Jonouchi pours the water on Marik's face as he starts to wake up.

"Marik Marik wake up." Ryou says as he shakes him a bit.

"Ryou why did you wet me again!" Marik says with a soft voice and a pout as he notices that his face and hair is wet.

"This time it wasn't him buddy." Jonouchi says with a smile as they all hug Marik, who was confused but hugged them back once he remembered what happen.

"Man I can't believe I let him knock me out." Marik grumbles.

"That doesn't matter now Marik as long as your okay." Yugi says.

"Hmm well at least you guys weren't hurt." Marik smiles as he wipes the tears of Ryou, Yugi, and Etsuko. "Hey hey don't cry no more I'm fine now okay and as long as we are all together we will find a way out." He smiles to reassure them as they all smile back.

"Hmm so you are awake." Malik had mange to sneak up to them as Marik growled and puts his hands in front of his family.

"Yes I'm awake. No thanks to you of course." Marik glares.

"Hmm if you just followed my orders you wouldn't even have gotten knocked out." Malik smirks.

Yugi notices that Seto, Yami, and Night had approached them and they had something in their arms.

"W-what are you guys holding?" Yugi asks them.

"Food for you six and water." Yami says as they put it down in front of them.

"Why are you being nice to us now?" Etsuko wonders.

"Oh we are not being nice my cute little bunny. You six need your strength so you can rise early tomorrow and we will continue our journey." Night looks at her lustfully as Etsuko shivers a bit at the look.

"For now eat." Seto says before they go back to where the other two are.

"Should we trust them?" Ryou looks at them.

"No way they could have done something to the food or water." Jonouchi says.

"But why would they if they want us alive." Yugi states.

"Maybe it has something in it that can knock us out and then they carry us all the way to their hideout." Youta suggests.

"Hmm why don't you sniff it Jonouchi. You have a better nose than all of us." Marik looks at Jonouchi.

"Ehh but I ugh fine." Jonouchi gives in once he see's the hurt puppy dog eye from all of them. He gets near the food and sniffs it.

"Well..." Jonouchi says.

"Well what?" Ryou asks.

"It smells normal." Jonouchi says and the rest sigh in relief.

"It's good to eat then?" Youta asks.

"Seems like it." Jonouchi hands them each a piece of bread and fruit.

"Thank you." Etsuko whispers as she looks at the Yami's.

As night falls, the Yami's had made a fire but the Hikari's still kept away from them so they couldn't feel the heat.

"Why don't they get closer it's obvious that they're cold." Malik says.

"They're scared of us dumbass." Bakura scowls.

"As they should be." Rakknar smirks.

"Hmp if they just listen the first time they wouldn't be scared." Night rolls her eyes.

"I say we force them to come here." Malik suggests.

"They'll just defy us more. No we need a better plan. So they can trust us and then we crush that trust when we give them their punishments." Yami grins.

"He's got a point. If they think we are "nice" then they won't defy us the rest of the way." Seto grins.

"We just need a moment of opportunity." Yami says as they all hear a small sneeze.

"Bless you Yugi." The Hikari's say as they try to warm each other up.

"Maybe we should go to the fire it's warm there." Ryou says.

"No they could do something to us or maybe they won't even let us get warm." Youta says.

"Well not not like we can ask for a blanket." Marik glares.

"Don't worry we will be a-a-achoo! Fine." Yugi sneezes as his panda ears and little tail appear.

"Yugi you might get sick if your left in the cold for long." Etsuko says as she feels Yugi's forehead for temperature.

"I'm not gonna be sick." Yugi protests.

"Yugi your ears and tail came out that means something." Jonouchi points out.

"I-it's normal." Yugi tries to defend.

"If you guys are cold come to the fire." The Hakari's turn to see Yami standing above them.

"We are not cold." Yugi says as he looks at Yami.

"Oh so that sneeze was you giggling of joy." Yami says sarcastically with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter we are not cold and no one is sneezing." Yugi says as the twin bunnies sneeze with their tail and ears popping out.

"Oh no not you two too." Ryou checks Etsuko's and Youta's forehead for temperature.

"Even if your not gonna get sick those two are. So I suggest you six go to the fire. Don't worry we won't hurt you." Yami warmly smiles at them.

The Hikari's look at each other and then back at Yami.

"Could you give us a moment?" Yugi asks.

"Sure." Yami takes a few steps back being out of whisper shot.

"Yugi I think we should go to the fire. If you, Etsuko and Youta are already sneezing Ryou will be next and then Marik or me." Jonouchi says. "Look we will stay on one side and keep together."

"Exactly and we can't afford to get sick if we plan to escape." Marik says.

"Alright I get your point." Yugi says before he turns to Yami. "We'll go to the fire." Yugi still had no clue where his confidence to talk to their kidnappers but he had to keep it up.

"Then get up and sit by the fire." Yami smiles as he walks back to the Yami's. The Hikari's get up slowly and walk over to the fire sitting directly across from the fire. They still huddle together with Marik and Jonouchi on the sides and the rest in the middle of the said two.

For a while no one said a thing as the lights get warmed by the fire. Then Ryou starts to sneeze as his cat ears and tail appear.

"Damn it Ryou don't get sick." Marik says as he puts his hand on the white haired boys forehead.

"I'll be fine Marik. Once I'm rested I'll be good as new." Ryou smiles.

"Good idea Ryou. You, Yugi, and Etsuko rest." Youta says.

"You sneezed too brother." Etsuko looks at him with tiredness

"Yeah but we are twins so if you rest I'll be fine." Youta smiles.

"Then how about we switch turns. We will sleep for a bit then wake us up so you guys can sleep." Yugi proposes.

"Alright then you three go to sleep we will protect you." Jonouchi smiles as Yugi wraps his arms around Jonouchi's neck and his legs around his waist so he could sleep. Etsuko goes on Youta's lap as he holds her in his arms so she can fall asleep. Ryou lays his head on Marik's legs as his tail wraps around his own leg.

"Don't forget to wake us up in a bit." Ryou mumbles sleepily before he goes to sleep as well.

It's been most of the night now as the fire keeps going and the Yami's plus the three awake Hikari's are still up.

"Oh aren't you going to wake them up?" Seto asks.

"They need their sleep." Jonouchi says not wanting to really talk.

"You three will have to fall asleep sooner or later." Yami looks at Yugi who is still holding on to Jonouchi.

"With you six here no way." Youta says with a glare.

"Aww is the little bunny scared that we will hurt you." Rakknar teases while Youta has fumes coming out of his ears.

"I'm going to kill you." Youta mutters as Marik and Jonouchi hold Youta's arm knowing he would attack their attackers.

"How cute." Night says as most of the Yami's laugh.

After some arguments they all stayed quiet for fear that they would wake up the three that are asleep. Well more that the Hikari's feared they would wake up their own, the Yami's just wanted quiet after a while.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _"You did well. Now put them in the living room and come to my room before you have your fun." The dark lord chuckles as he disappears._

 _"We have to get out of here!" The dog says._

 _"How?" The kitty asks._

 _"Oh no! We're going to get caught!" The girl-bunny cries out._

 _"Help us!" The lights scream out._


	3. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. Due to a break up I had with the person I wrote this for I won't be continuing it. I really like how I did this story so I might just change it a bit. So maybe that's what will happen but it will have to wait. I'm sorry if you had liked this story I hope you'll forgive me. I hope you'll like the new version too when I get around to doing it.I hope to update my other stories soon. Keep a look out. Thank you for your time.


End file.
